Aún después de diez años
by Namida No Megami
Summary: Yukari reflexiona sobre su decisión de casarse. Tras un empujón, logra encontrarse con George...¿qué pasará después?


**One Short ParaKiss**

**Aún después de 10 años…**

Ya han pasado algunos meses después de que me comprometí con Hiroyuki. Exactamente han transcurrido diez años, 10 años de lágrimas y de angustia al no tener a George a mi lado. Hiroyuki sabe que no lo amo, pero…el aún tiene la esperanza de que yo olvide a mi aún amado George.

_**Flash back:**_

- Caroline, ¿estás segura de esto? –Le dice su querida amiga Miwako, evitando que ella tome una mala decisión.

- Estoy muy segura de esto, Miwako-chan. George debe de estar casado, con muchos hijos, con una adorable esposa allá en Paris. Si el puede ser feliz, yo debería pensar en hacer lo mismo. Debo aprender a vivir sin él. –comenta Yukari con la mirada baja.

- Yukari-chan, pero…-Arashi es interrumpido-

- ¡Han pasado 10 años, Arashi! ¡No puedo esperar más! –dice Yukari para después echarse a llorar.

- Caroline, no llores, amiga, lo sentimos mucho…-le dice Miwako para después abrazarla arrepentida.

- Yo quise mucho a Hiro, y puede que vuelva a quererlo si lo intento –dice decidida- tengo que intentarlo…

_**Flash back end**_

Mi compromiso fue peor que un suicidio…Sus besos, sus caricias, no tenían nada que me emocionaran. Fue ahí cuando pensé…que había cometido un gran error, él no era como George. Mamá tenía razón, todavía me falta madurar. Puede que haya cometido un gran error, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…

_**Flash back:**_

- Yukari, ¿te ocurre algo, hija? –le pregunta su madre, preocupada por su evidente tristeza.

- No, madre, sólo pensaba que éste vestido sería bueno para mi boda, ¿no lo crees?

- ¿Ese no es uno de los muchos vestidos que te regaló tu amigo el diseñador? –le pregunta, pero ella sólo vuelve a ponerse triste- Parece como si tu boda, fuera a destruirte el corazón, Yukari…

- Mamá, pero… ¿qué dices? –se rectifica, tratando de aparentar confusión.

- Puede que hace mucho no haya entendido tu pasión por ser una modelo profesional, pero…puedo ver claramente que no amas a Hiro-san –menciona firmemente.

- Lo quiero mucho, mamá, no tienes por qué dudarlo –comenta dudosa- Le tengo mucho afecto…

- Lo quieres, pero no lo amas, Yukari…-le dice su madre- Piensa bien en lo que estás haciendo…

_**Flash back end:**_

- George, te amo, pero ya no podía esperarte más…perdóname…-dice Yukari para después ponerse a llorar nuevamente.

- ¿Se puede, Carrie? –una persona entra a su habitación, solicitando su permiso para sentarse junto a ella.

- Isabella, hacía mucho que no te veía. ¡¿Cómo estás?! –Yukari va a abrazar a su amiga- ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

- Muy bien, gracias. He oído por ahí que te acabas de comprometer algunos meses atrás, Carrie, te felicito –le dice sonriendo.

- Gracias, en verdad es una gran alegría el tenerte aquí…-le dice con ganas de llorar-

- Acabo de llegar de Francia, Carrie…-la mira atentamente, esperando su reacción obvia.

- ¿F-Francia? –dice Yukari más sorprendida que nunca- E-Entonces… ¿has visto a George? ¿Lo viste?

- Yo me fui con él a Paris, Carrie. Ahora me ha pedido que vuelva porque quería que te diera esto…para tu boda…-Isabella le da una gran caja.

- George…-dice para después abrazar el regalo enviado- tonto…es un vestido muy hermoso…

- Lo es. ¿Sabes? Cuando se enteró de que te casabas, fue un golpe muy duro para él…no podía asimilarlo, claro, aunque no lo demostrara…hasta que un día lo vi llorar…

- ¿George? ¿Llorando? –pregunta sin poder creerlo.

- Él aún te ama, Carrie, y seguía esperándote…hasta que se enteró de que te casabas…-menciona con lamento.

- ¿Él…me esperaba? –Dice llorando- ¡¿Por qué no me dijo nada?!-un ruido inesperado no pudo ser capáz de pararla- ¡de haberlo sabido…jamás me hubiera comprometido con Hiroyuki!

- Y-Yukari…-Hiro se acerca a ella, anonadado- ¿qué acabas de decir?

- Hi-Hiro…yo…-tartamudea Yukari sin saber que decir- yo…

- Ehhh…creo que debo irme, no es conveniente que me quede aquí. –Dice Isabella- Nos veremos otro día, Carrie. Con permiso –La chica se marcha de la habitación, preocupada-

- Tú aún…aún piensas en ese tipo George… ¿no es así? –pregunta desesperado Hiro, su prometido.

- Yo…lo lamento mucho, Hiro. No he sido sincera contigo…-agacha la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

- Esto era lo mejor, Yukari…-le dice con una sonrisa, por lo que ella se sorprende- Era mejor que me lo dijeras ahora antes de que me dejaras plantado en la iglesia…

- Lo siento mucho. Pensé que me había olvidado de George, estaba segura, pero me equivoqué como siempre, no sabes cuanto lo lamento…

- No te preocupes, todo está bien. Además, lo suponía…yo…

- ¡Caroline! ¡¿Ya viste las noticias?! ¡George está aquí en Japón! ¡No te da…! –pero Miwako calla al ver quien estaba con Yukari- L-Lo siento…

- Ya no importa, será mejor que vayas a verlo si es que no quieres perder el tiempo…-le sonríe a la chica-

- Muchas gracias, Hiro, te lo agradezco –Yukari le devuelve el anillo- Muchas gracias…

Yukari salió corriendo de su casa, yendo hacia el lugar que Miwako le había indicado. Al querer entrar, la muchacha respiró profundamente, nerviosa y ansiosa de volver a ver a George.

- ¿Desea algo? ¿A quién busca? –un muchacho le pregunta por detrás de sí.

- ¿G-George? –dice Yukari llorando- ¿eres tú? ¡No puedo creerlo!

- ¿Disculpe, quién es usted? –le pregunta sin reconocerla- ¿Y-Yukari? –pregunta notoriamente sorprendido-

- Bienvenido a casa, mi amado George –le dice con una sonrisa, mientras no dejaba de llorar- No sabes cuanto tiempo te he estado esperando…

- Yukari…-le dice muy feliz, yendo a abrazarla-…ya estoy en casa…

- Espero que no haya alguien más por ahí…-revela temerosa-

- Ya te lo dije antes, tú siempre serás la primera…y a partir de ahora, serás la única…-los dos se besan tiernamente.

Ahora que tenían una nueva oportunidad, no dejarían que nadie más los separara. Yukari haría de todo por estar junto a él, a su amado y único verdadero amor: George. Todo era perfecto ahora, ya que ambos estarían juntos eternamente.

FIN

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Weno weno!! Este es mi primer one short de ParaKiss, espero que les haya gustado T.T **

**¡¡Dejen reviews pliss!!**

**Dayito-chan**


End file.
